<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Box in a Pink Bag by dahmers_apt213</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099266">Black Box in a Pink Bag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213'>dahmers_apt213</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurts So Good [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, M/M, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, Neil is Sassy, Netflix and Chill, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, andrew gets neil a gift, andrew is aggressive, andrew's fingers in neil's mouth, cum drunk neil, hickies as always, mild choking, neil begs, slightly OOC, they're a little bit soft, they're in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did-” Neil starts, “Did you get me a...a present?” He questions, a smile creeping across his face.<br/>“If you don’t want it I can take it back.” Andrew says matter-of-factly, “But it’s as much a present for myself, as it is for you.” He finishes, crossing his arms. </p><p>--</p><p>Andreil discover a new kink!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurts So Good [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Box in a Pink Bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, we just have to make one more stop, and then we’re done!” Allison chirps at Neil, who’s sitting in the passenger seat of her car. </p><p>Neil rolls his eyes. Allison loves taking him with her on shopping trips because he’s great at holding bags and he will give honest opinions of the outfits she tries on. And Allison loves picking out outfits for Neil, also. This is how they ended up with eight bags for Allison from various retailers, and two bags for Neil, both from Nordstrom. </p><p>Allison pulls up to a black building with a blinking pink sign that says “Fantasy”. </p><p>“Oh god, is this a sex shop?” Neil groans, eyeing the mannequins advertising an array of colorful lingerie in the windows.</p><p>“Oh relax!” Allison replies, taking the keys out of the ignition. “I just need one thing.” </p><p>“Can I stay in the car?” Neil pleads, not at all eager to see what Allison needs from a sex shop. </p><p>“No, Neil. I need your help!” She whines back at him, “I just need a collar or something for the costume party next saturday.” She gets out of the car.</p><p>“There’s a costume party next Saturday?” Neil questions, getting out of the passenger side. “It’s fucking February.” </p><p>“Yeah, and?” Allison responds, as if it’s Neil who’s in the wrong. “I’m gonna be a black cat, classy, right? So I’ve got the ears and the outfit, I just need the accessories.” She says, opening the door to the shop for Neil. </p><p>“Whatever,” Neil mumbles under his breath, hoping to get this done as quickly as possible. </p><p>Neil stops in his tracks right inside the door, and Allison nudges his shoulder, pushing him out of the way.</p><p>There’s so much going on inside, Neil doesn’t know where to look. On the right there are racks and racks of assorted lingerie, in front of him is a wall of just socks, fishnet tights and nipple pasties, and to the left is a wall displaying an array of intimidating high heels. A lady with purple hair sitting behind the glass counter next to the wall of shoes greets them as they enter, “Hey, welcome in, I just need to see some ID.” </p><p>Allison pulls out her ID and hands it to the woman with a smile on her face, she nudges Neil to do the same. </p><p>Neil is frozen in place, staring at all of the different displays around them. This store is huge. He didn’t even know some of this stuff could be used for sex. </p><p>Allison nudges him again, raising an eyebrow, and Neil stammers, grabbing his wallet to show the purple-haired lady his ID. </p><p>“Great.” The lady says, handing his ID back to him. “Is there anything I can help you guys find today?” </p><p>“Yes,” Allison excitedly clasps her hands under her chin, “I’m going to a costume party, and I’m going to be a black cat, I just need some accessories to go with it. I was thinking like a collar, or some other sexy neck-piece.” She explains to the woman, who is nodding intently. Neil looks around again, still gawking at the amount of stuff in the store. There’s another room on the other side of the glass counter, that looks like it has all of the sex toys and leathery items. There is a male mannequin at the edge of the other room wearing a black jockstrap and a thick leather collar with a chain attached to the front. <em> Interesting </em>. He thinks. </p><p>The glass display case that the woman is standing behind has an assortment of lubes and glass dildos. He turns around and is met with a rack of bras that don’t look like they’re really meant to hold boobs. </p><p>“Neil!” Allison chirps from the counter, “Come, on!” She gestures towards the purple-haired lady who is leading them into the other room. Neil reluctantly follows them, shoving his hands in his pockets, and praying that this is over soon. </p><p>They pass the male mannequin, and displays of vibrators, and floggers hanging from hooks on the wall, finally stopping in front of a display case with a bunch of different leather accessories. On the bottom shelf there are leather paddles with heart cutouts, the next shelf has both pink and black leather handcuffs with buckles and chains. The top three shelves display various colors and styles of collars. Some of them have o-rings, some have locks, some have studs, and some have buckles. Allison listens as the woman explains which collar might work best for her costume. Neil turns around, staring directly at a wall of butt-plugs. “Oh god,” He mumbles under his breath, looking down at his shoes. </p><p>“Neil!” Allison says, turning his attention back to her and the display of collars. “Which one do you like?” She holds up two black leather collars, one of them is a simple black strap with glitter accents and an o-ring dangling in the front, and the other is a black strap with studs and a lock. </p><p>“Um,” Neil glances between the two options. “I guess the glitter.” he says nodding towards the collar in Allison’s hand. </p><p>“Yeah, I think I like that one better, too.” She says, holding it in front of her.</p><p>“I’ll hold it at the register for you, while you do the rest of your shopping.” The purple-haired lady says, with a smile. </p><p>“Oh no, we’re don—” Neil starts, but is interrupted by Allison.</p><p>“Thank you!” Allison cuts him off, punching him in the shoulder. </p><p>“I thought that was all we needed.” Neil says when the purple-haired lady is gone.</p><p>“Yeah, but while we’re here, we should look around.” Allison shrugs, swerving around Neil to look through a rack of leather harnesses. “This is cute!” She picks up a bulldog harness, “Oh my god, can you imagine Andrew!” She squeals, picking up another harness. </p><p>Neil groans, rubbing a hand across his face and turning around, “Allison—” Neil stops, flushing red when he sees the harness in Allison’s grip, and <em> yes, </em> he’s imagining Andrew. His eyes linger on the leather straps for several seconds too long, and Allison notices.</p><p>“Oh my god, you <em> are </em> imagining Andrew!” She yells at him, a smile crawling across her face. Neil is <em> not </em> having this conversation with Allison. </p><p>He swallows and his eyes flick up to her face, “Uh, are we done?” He says, shoving his hands back in his pockets and turning back around. </p><p>He hears Allison place the harnesses back onto the rack, and she walks around him, “Ugh, you’re such a brat.” She whines, heading out of the leather room and back towards the main room. Neil follows her, but instead of going to the register, she stops at the wall of socks, fishnets, and nipple pasties. “I should get a new pair of fishnets for this, too.” She thinks out loud, “I can never have enough fishnets—ooh these ones have glitter!” She snatches a pack off of the wall. Neil stands there awkwardly, trying to avoid looking at anything else, as Allison surveys the wall in front of them. After several more unnecessary minutes standing in front of the wall of fishnets, it seems like Allison is finally ready to go. </p><p>“Okay, I guess I’m ready.” She says, turning towards Neil, two packs of fishnets in her hand.</p><p>“Finally.” Neil grumbles, following her to the register. </p><p>The purple-haired lady rings Allison up for the collar and the two pairs of fishnets, and Neil leans on the glass counter, staring at the various flavors of lube. Neil didn’t even know lube came in flavors other than lube-flavor. The lady puts the collar in a black box, and drops it into a pink bag with the fishnets. Allison thanks the lady, and finally, <em> finally </em>, they head for the door. </p><p>“I want you to know that I hated that.” Neil says to her as soon as they’re back into the car. </p><p>“Oh, come on,” Allison teases, “You’ll be back.” she says with a smirk. </p><p>Neil puffs out a breath and stares out the window, definitely <em> not </em> still thinking about Andrew in that harness. </p>
<hr/><p>After a grueling five hours shopping with Allison, Neil finally gets back to his dorm room. Kevin and Andrew are both in class right now and aren’t due back for a while. Neil is thankful to have a little time to himself, he’s exhausted from Allison. She’s fun, but her energy never seems to run out, and she talks so much, it’s hard for Neil to keep up with her. He takes his two bags from Nordstrom into the bedroom, dumping them out on the bed. Allison’s bag from Fantasy drops out of one of Neil’s bags, the little pink bag a spot of color against the blacks and dark reds of Neil’s haul. He groans, plucking the pink bag from the pile and placing it on the dresser. He’ll drop it off to Allison later, it’s not like she needs it right now anyway. </p><p>He sorts through the assortment of clothing that Allison picked for him, it’s mostly nice t-shirts and button-ups, but there’s also  a pair of jeans and a pair of black pants. He rips the tags off of all of the clothes and tosses all of them into the laundry basket. Finally, Neil flops down onto the bed, deciding to nap for the 20 minutes before Kevin and Andrew return. He lays there staring at the ceiling for probably ten minutes, not sleeping. He glances over to the pink bag on the dresser, staring for a minute, before hopping up and peeking inside. The black box containing the collar is under the fishnets, and Neil pulls it out of the bag, opening the box to reveal the glittery black collar. He stares at it, intrigued. He plucks the collar out of the box, leaving the box open on the dresser. The collar is heavy in his hands, presumably made from real leather, with metal detailing. He twirls the o-ring around the link on the collar, listening to the sound of the metal-on-metal. He unbuckles the back of the collar, examining the inside of it. The leather is soft, it would probably feel nice on his skin. He holds it up to his neck, hesitating before wrapping it around his throat and buckling it. </p><p>He looks up into the mirror above the dresser, tilting his head and staring at the black strap around his neck. He brings a hand up, hooking a finger into the o-ring at the front. Hm. Neil kind of <em> likes </em> this. He thinks about how Andrew would look wearing a matching harness, with a ring on the front that Neil can tug on. He tugs on the o-ring at his own neck, feeling the leather strain against his throat. <em> Oh </em> . Okay, abort mission. Kevin and Andrew are going to be back at any second and Neil can <em> not </em> be half-hard when they get here. He quickly unbuckles the collar, taking it off and tossing it back into the box, shoving it into the pink bag. He books it to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face and staring at himself in the mirror. Oh fuck. What kind of Pandora’s Box has he opened? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Andrew and Kevin waltz in the dorm minutes later, and Neil comes out of the bathroom like nothing’s wrong. </p><p>“Hey,” He greets them as they enter.</p><p>“Hey,” Kevin says, “What do you want to do for dinner? I was thinking Thai food.” </p><p>Andrew passes them, heading into the bedroom, ignoring the whole conversation. He’ll eat whatever they get anyway. </p><p>“Yes.” Neil says, pointing a finger at Kevin, “Great idea.” </p><p>Kevin flops onto the couch, pulling up the menu on his phone. Neil leans on the back of the couch, looking over Kevin’s shoulder at the menu. They decide on a few dishes &amp; Kevin calls to place the order. </p><p>“Neil.” Andrew calls from the bedroom.</p><p><em> Shit </em>. Neil thinks to himself, hoping that Andrew didn’t investigate the pink bag. </p><p>He follows Andrew’s voice into the bedroom and closes the door behind him. “Yes?” He prompts Andrew, who is sitting on the edge of the bed holding the black box containing the collar. </p><p>“What is this?” Andrew questions.</p><p>“Um, that is Allison’s. We went to Fantasy when we went shopping.” Neil says, avoiding eye contact. </p><p>“Why do you have it?” </p><p>“She left it in my bag.” </p><p>“Hm.” Andrew grunts, opening the black box and looking inside. He stands up, closes the box and puts it back in the pink bag on the dresser. “Shame.” He says, passing Neil, and heading out the bedroom door.</p><p>“Wait—what?” Neil says, whipping his head around to watch Andrew walk down the hallway towards the living room. </p><p><em> Shit! </em> Neil thinks again. </p>
<hr/><p>Okay, so Neil knows he likes how the collar feels, and presumably <em> Andrew </em> likes the idea of the collar. And Neil is having a crisis. There’s no way he’s telling Allison. How did she <em> know </em>? </p><p>Their Thai food arrives, and Neil has to pretend like he’s not freaking the fuck out while he eats with Kevin and Andrew in the living room. </p><p>After dinner, Neil follows Andrew into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. </p><p>“So...you like the collar?” Neil questions, careful with his words. He’s standing with his back leaning against the door, Andrew is sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Andrew shrugs, “I’m not <em> opposed </em> to the collar.” he replies.</p><p>Neil nods, considering. </p><p>Andrew stares at him, before crossing the room to stand in front of him. He narrows his eyes at Neil, before turning to the dresser and plucking the black box from the pink bag. He opens the box, discarding it on the dresser and holding the collar in his hands, staring down at it. He’s only standing maybe a foot away from Neil, close enough that he’d only have to take one step before his body would be pressed up against Andrew’s. </p><p>“Do <em> you </em> like the collar?” Andrew asks, looking up at Neil.</p><p>Neil inhales sharply, and his voice comes out two octaves too high, “Um, I don’t <em> not </em> like it.”</p><p>Andrew looks back down at the black leather in his hands, “Interesting.” He says, like it’s not really that interesting. </p><p>Andrew unbuckles the collar, unrolling it so it lays flat in his hands. He holds it up in front of Neil, and Neil hesitates before stepping forward, placing his throat in front of the collar. Andrew wraps it around Neil’s neck, buckling it behind him. </p><p>Andrew steps back just slightly, staring at the black leather wrapped around Neil’s neck. Neil swallows, and Andrew’s eyes flick to Neil’s lips. </p><p>Andrew reaches a hand up, hooking a finger into the o-ring at the base of Neil’s throat. He pauses, just staring for a second, before tugging gently on the ring. </p><p>Neil feels the leather tighten from Andrew tugging, and he sucks in a breath. He swallows again, and Andrew tugs him closer by the ring. Neil definitely understands the sex-appeal of this, now. Their faces are barely an inch apart, Neil’s eyes flick down to Andrew’s lips. Andrew pulls on the collar again, closing the gap between them and pressing his mouth to Neil’s. Neil clasps his hands behind his back, stopping himself from touching before being given permission. </p><p>Andrew pulls back, his finger still hooked in the o-ring at Neil’s neck. “Yes. I do like the collar.” He says, matter-of-factly. “Take it off, it’s Allison’s.” He orders, unhooking his finger from the ring at Neil’s neck and swerving around him to open the door. </p><p>Neil stands there for a minute, blinking into the empty room, before unbuckling the collar and placing it back in the box, then into the bag. He rubs a hand over his face, breathing out a puff of air. This is...an interesting turn-of-events. </p>
<hr/><p>Several days pass, with no conversations about the collar situation. Neil has since returned the pink bag of goodies to Allison. </p><p>Saturday comes around, and Neil and Kevin stumble into the dorm around 5, after a few hours of one-on-ones at the court. Kevin makes them protein shakes, and they flop down onto the couch, to watch the Exy channel until Kevin has to go.</p><p>Tonight is the costume party that Allison is going to; she’s convinced Kevin to tag along with her and the rest of the upperclassmen. Kevin never turns down an opportunity to get shit-faced, so he was rather easy to persuade. </p><p>Andrew wanders out of the bedroom a few times to grab a snack or a drink, barely acknowledging the two of them on the couch. </p><p>Kevin gets up to get changed around 6:30; they’re going to get dinner before the party. He comes out of the bedroom wearing a camouflage t-shirt and cargo pants.</p><p>“<em> That’s </em>your costume?” Neil raises an eyebrow at Kevin.</p><p>“Listen, I only have so many options. Do you know how fucking hard it is to find a costume in February?” </p><p>“Okay that’s fair.” Neil concedes, “You did your best, that’s all that matters.” He laughs.</p><p>“Fuck off!” Kevin says with a laugh, “I’m leaving.” He grabs his key and wallet off of the kitchen island, “I might come back tonight, I might not. Don’t wait up for me.”</p><p>“Wasn’t planning on it.” Neil yells towards him, as Kevin opens the door, flipping Neil off as he shuts it behind him. </p><p>Neil stares at the TV quietly playing in front of him, deciding to see what Andrew’s up to, instead of sitting out here alone. He turns the TV off, grabbing his bag from where he tossed it on the floor and heading towards the bedroom. </p><p>Andrew is sitting on the bed with his laptop in his lap and his headphones on. He glances up when Neil enters, watching him move around the room. Neil tosses his bag in the corner, taking his practice clothes out and throwing them in the laundry basket. </p><p>It’s only as he’s passing the dresser for the second time that he notices the black box sitting on top. He stops in his tracks, trying to think if he really did return Allison’s black box to her, or if he imagined it. </p><p>“That’s yours.” Andrew says from the bed, as if he read Neil’s mind. Neil turns around, looking at Andrew, who takes his headphones off and closes his laptop, setting it on the floor. Andrew looks up at Neil’s confused face, “Are you gonna open it.” He says, more of a command than a question. </p><p>“Did-” Neil starts, “Did you get me a...a present?” He questions, a smile creeping across his face. </p><p>“If you don’t want it I can take it back.” Andrew says matter-of-factly, “But it’s as much a present for myself, as it is for you.” He finishes, crossing his arms. </p><p>Neil narrows his eyes at Andrew, before turning around and opening the box. Inside is a plain black collar with a silver o-ring, the same style as Allison’s but without the glitter. Neil’s eyes widen, only a little surprised. He plucks the collar out of the box, turning it over in his hands and discarding the box on top of the dresser. He hears the bed shift behind him and Andrew’s footsteps on the floor. Neil turns around, still holding the collar, and his eyes flick up to meet Andrew’s hazel eyes. </p><p>Andrew holds his hand out between them, and Neil unbuckles the collar, placing it face up in Andrew’s palm. He holds the collar up to Neil’s neck, just like the first time, waiting for Neil to step forward and give him permission. Neil does as prompted, taking a step forward, placing his neck right in front of the outstretched collar. Andrew wraps the leather around Neil’s throat, buckling it at the back. As soon as the collar is secure, he immediately hooks a finger into the o-ring, pulling Neil into a rough kiss. </p><p>He pulls back, still holding onto Neil, “You like it?” He asks, his voice low. </p><p>Neil bites his lip, nodding. He’s not sure he can form complete sentences at the moment. </p><p>It’s strange, the collar makes Neil feel oddly safe; and the fact that Andrew was the one to put it on him is extra comforting. </p><p>“Hm,” Andrew hums, looking down at the collar around Neil’s neck, before pivoting and dragging him by the collar over to the bed. Neil stumbles a bit but follows happily. “Get on the bed.” He says, nodding to the space in front of them. Neil eagerly follows Andrew’s directions, climbing onto the bed and turning around, leaning against the headboard. “Take your shorts off.” Andrew says, and Neil does as he says, tossing his shorts on the floor. </p><p>Andrew climbs on the bed on top of Neil, kneeling with his thighs on either side of Neil’s waist, his groin directly in front of Neil’s face. Neil sucks in a breath, staring at Andrew’s crotch. “Yes or no, Neil?” Andrew says with a smirk. </p><p>Neil’s eyes rake up Andrew’s body until their eyes meet, “Yes.” He manages to say, swallowing hard.</p><p>Andrew reaches a hand up to grab Neil’s chin, “You can follow directions?” He asks, knowing the answer is yes. </p><p>Neil nods enthusiastically, looking up at Andrew with lust filled eyes. Andrew studies Neil’s eager face, narrowing his eyes, before letting go of his chin, stripping off his own shirt and tossing it on top of Neil’s discarded shorts. </p><p>Neil stares at Andrew’s bare chest, appreciating his muscles, and openly ogling. Andrew grabs the ring at Neil’s neck, dragging his attention back to Andrew’s face. “You’re staring.” </p><p>“You look hot.” Neil replies, not bothering to deny it. </p><p>“Hm.” Andrew hums in response, moving down the bed and placing himself between Neil’s legs. Andrew drags his hands down Neil’s clothed chest, curling his fingers around his waist, and pulling him down the bed. Neil yelps, but he loves it when Andrew manhandles him. He wraps his legs around Andrew’s hips, eager for more. Andrew slides his hands under Neil’s shirt, lifting it to expose his chest. He drags his nails down the front of Neil’s body, leaving scratch marks. Neil shivers at the feeling, loving the slight burn that comes from Andrew’s nails digging into his skin and dragging over his scars. Andrew hooks his fingers in the waistband of Neil’s underwear, dragging them down his legs. Neil kicks his legs a bit, tangling his feet with the fabric of his boxers, just for the sake of messing with Andrew. </p><p>Andrew tosses the underwear on the floor, grabbing one of Neil’s legs to hold him still. “Neil,” He warns, “I thought you said you could follow directions.” </p><p>Neil hooks his pointer finger in his mouth, biting on his nail, staring down at Andrew with a smirk on his face. “I guess I’m naughty.” He says finally. </p><p>The corners of Andrew’s mouth turn up, almost into a smile. “Shirt off.” He says, sitting back to take his pants off, and Neil does as he’s told, discarding his shirt onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. </p><p>Andrew crawls back over him with hunger in his eyes, holding himself above Neil and knowing that he’s teasing. Neil hooks a leg around Andrew’s waist, looking up at him through his lashes. Their cocks grind together as Andrew shifts, bringing a hand up to rest at Neil’s throat, right under where the collar sits. Neil lets out a whimper and his eyes are pleading with Andrew: <em> Do it, choke me </em>. Though he’ll never say those words out loud. Andrew’s grip tightens, his fingers digging into the soft flesh at Neil’s neck. Neil is already painfully hard, but his dick twitches at the feeling of Andrew wrapping a hand around his throat. He gasps, feeling Andrew’s grip loosen after several seconds. Neil is panting under Andrew, completely at his disposal. Andrew hooks two fingers into the ring at Neil’s throat again, pulling it taught as he leans down to kiss Neil. </p><p>He sucks a mark under Neil’s jaw, before moving lower, pressing tender kisses over the scars on his chest; lower, ghosting his lips over the marks on his abs; lower, licking at the soft skin at his hip bone. </p><p>Andrew hooks an arm under Neil’s thigh, draping his leg over Andrew’s shoulder, before grasping Neil’s cock at the base, and sucking the tip into his mouth. Neil bites back a groan, threading a hand through Andrew’s hair and bringing the other hand up to the ring on his collar, hooking a finger through it and pulling it taught. Andrew watches Neil’s face as he takes more of his cock into his mouth, humming around him and licking just the way Neil likes. He pulls off, stroking lazily, and leans over Neil to grab the lube from their nightstand. </p><p>Andrew moves back between Neil’s thighs, draping his leg over his shoulder again. He coats his fingers in lube and rubs at Neil’s hole, teasing him. “Andrew…” Neil whines, squirming in his grasp and sliding a hand into Andrew’s hair once again. Andrew licks a stripe up the underside of Neil’s cock, poking a finger into him, and drawing a whine out of the redhead. Neil arches his back, pressing down onto Andrew, begging for more. Andrew slides a second finger in, sucking the tip of Neil’s cock into his mouth at the same time. He works Neil open with his fingers, curving his fingers to tap at his prostate. </p><p>“Oh f-fuck…” Neil moans out with a giggle, curling his leg around Andrew’s shoulder, his heel knocking on Andrew’s upper back. </p><p>Andrew adds a third finger, licking up Neil’s cock and earning another whine from the redhead. He sucks Neil’s cock into his mouth again and fucks into him with his fingers; the sounds Neil is making are absolutely pornographic. </p><p>“Ah — fuck, ‘Drew, I’m ready, ngh — need you ‘Drew...” Neil mumbles, tugging on Andrew’s blonde hair. </p><p>Andrew hums around Neil’s dick once more, before pulling off of him and coating his own cock in lube. He leans over the redhead, staring at his face, before kissing him hard. He pulls back just enough to position himself in front of Neil’s entrance, pushing in slowly. Neil pulls Andrew’s face to his, kissing him, and holding onto him as if he might lose him. He loves the slow stretch of Andrew pushing into his body; he loves how Andrew makes him feel. Laying under Andrew like this, Neil never knew he could feel this connected to one person; Andrew makes him whole. </p><p>Neil pants into Andrew’s mouth as he bottoms out, savoring the overwhelming feeling of fullness and euphoria. </p><p>Andrew kisses him hard, shifting just slightly, “Okay?” He asks, staring down at Neil’s blue eyes.</p><p>“So good,” Neil replies, a dizzy smile on his face.</p><p>Andrew presses a kiss to Neil’s lips, licking into his mouth and sliding a hand down the curves of Neil’s body, resting his fingers at his waist. </p><p>Neil wiggles under Andrew, bucking his hips a bit, and Andrew pulls back, holding himself up with one hand. “You’re so needy,” He tells him, shifting a bit to hook two fingers into the ring at Neil’s neck, tugging just enough to make the leather go taught. He leans down to press a kiss to Neil’s mouth and grinds his hips into him, making Neil whimper. He pulls away again, only to fuck back into him harder and faster, Neil’s body jerking at every aggressive thrust of Andrew’s hips.</p><p>“Oh, ‘Drew, fuck,” Neil gasps, his nails digging into Andrew’s shoulders, leaving little crescent moons imprinted in his skin. Andrew shifts again and — <em> fuck </em> — hits Neil directly in the prostate. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, fuck, more,” He moans out, his eyes fluttering closed as Andrew pounds into him. The room echoes with the obscene sounds of their fucking, and Andrew loves all of the little noises he can draw out of Neil. </p><p>Andrew sits back on his heels and grabs Neil’s waist, pulling him into his lap and fucking up into him at an impossible angle. “Oh god, oh fuck,” Neil whines, grabbing at his own hair just to have something to hold onto, and yelping when Andrew repeatedly slams into his prostate. The sound of the metal on the collar clinking together is completely drowned out by the sounds they’re making.</p><p>Neil is completely at Andrew’s mercy, and Andrew knows this. But Andrew makes Neil feel safe, and he wants nothing more than to stay in the comfortable warmth of Andrew’s protection forever; and Andrew never wants to let go of Neil.</p><p>Andrew drops Neil’s waist and leans back over him, grinding his hips into him and pressing a rough kiss to Neil’s mouth. Neil wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck, curling a hand into his hair and holding him impossibly close, breathing in his air. </p><p>Andrew reaches between them to wrap a hand around Neil’s cock, stroking him in time with his fucking. Neil’s brain is fuzzy, he can’t think of anything else except Andrew. </p><p>“Fuck, ‘Drew, fuck, you’re so good to me, make me cum, ‘Drew, fuck,” Neil whines, breathless and dizzy, staring up into his hazel eyes as Andrew rams into his prostate again. “F-fuck!” Neil cums in thick strands all over his stomach, clenching around Andrew and curling his legs around Andrew’s back. </p><p>Neil’s head falls backwards onto the pillow and his arms drop onto the bed beside him. Andrew brings his dirty hand up to Neil’s face and Neil lazily sticks his tongue out. Andrew responds by shoving his fingers into Neil’s mouth. He fucks Neil slowly, watching as Neil licks the cum off of his fingers. </p><p>“Mmm, fuck,” Neil mumbles around Andrew’s fingers, his body going slack, overstimulated and cum-drunk, completely fucked-out. Neil’s body is weak from pleasure, relaxed so much it’s like he forgot how to move. </p><p>Andrew takes his fingers out of Neil’s mouth in favor of hooking two fingers into the metal ring at the base of his neck, tugging on the collar. Neil bites his lip, closing his eyes and letting Andrew use him for his own release. </p><p>Andrew fucks Neil faster, watching as a smile creeps across his face. Neil’s eyes flutter open, lazily blinking up at Andrew, as if to say, <em> I’m yours, you can have me as long as you want.  </em></p><p>This is the last straw for Andrew. Big, blue doe-eyes blinking up at him, auburn hair sticking to his forehead, a blush on his cheeks that never seems to go away, pink, swollen lips curling up into a smile as Andrew fucks him into the mattress; he looks absolutely <em> wrecked </em>. And Andrew did that. </p><p>“Oh, fu-uck,” Andrew bites back a groan as he cums, spilling deep in Neil’s ass. His body buzzes with adrenaline as he collapses over Neil, his forehead pressed to Neil’s shoulder. He’s holding himself up with one hand, his other hand still latched onto the o-ring on Neil’s collar. They’re both panting hard, the air hot and electric around them and their skin slick with sweat.</p><p>Andrew lifts his head to look Neil in the eyes, and Neil tilts his head towards Andrew. </p><p>“Mm,” Neil hums, his hooded eyes lazily roaming Andrew’s face. He drapes one arm around Andrew’s shoulder, curling his fingers into the blonde hair at the back of Andrew’s neck.</p><p>Andrew releases his death-grip on Neil’s collar, and pushes up off of him just slightly, shifting so he’s directly on top of him. He brings his hand up to the side of Neil’s face, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. He trails his thumb over the burn marks on Neil’s cheekbone, feeling the intensity that Neil’s presence exudes through the scars.</p><p>They could stay like this forever, if it weren't for the drying cum covering Neil’s stomach. </p><p>Neil wiggles his hips a bit, and Andrew snaps out of his trance, his eyes finally coming into focus. Neil slides his hand down to Andrew’s collar bone, “You hate me, remember?” He teases, smiling up at the blonde above him. </p><p>Andrew groans, “Thanks for reminding me.” he says, leaning back and pulling out of Neil. “I always forget how much I hate you when I’m fucking you senseless.” He flops down next to Neil, tilting his head towards him.</p><p>Neil scoffs and rolls his eyes, knowing in his soul that Andrew couldn’t hate Neil if he tried, regardless of how often he tells Neil that he does. He hops up off the bed and to the bathroom, trying not to drip cum everywhere on the way. </p><p>Andrew gets up to put boxers on and go grab ice cream. He strolls to the kitchen and sorts through the ungodly amount of ice cream in the freezer, finally settling on a pint of peanut-butter-cup, because he knows Neil doesn’t like anything too sweet. He grabs two spoons and heads back to the bedroom. Neil comes back into the room with the collar in his hand, just as Andrew settles onto the bed, ice cream in tow, opening his laptop. “Uh, what are you doing?” Neil asks, standing in the doorway in just a pair of sweatpants. </p><p>“Netflix.” Andrew replies, looking up at Neil and patting the spot on the bed next to him. His eyes drop, just briefly, to Neil’s neck, where he can see a pinking outline of where the collar rubbed against his throat. </p><p>Neil drops the collar back into the box that was forgotten on the dresser, before ambling over to the bed and plopping down next to Andrew, who hands him a spoon. Neil stares at the spoon for a beat, “We haven’t had dinner yet.” he says, noticing the pint of ice cream in Andrew’s lap and taking the spoon from him.</p><p>“Yeah, and?” Andrew responds, and Neil rolls his eyes, leaning back against the headboard, his shoulder pressing into Andrew’s. </p><p>Andrew queues up a movie on his laptop and opens the ice cream, tilting it towards Neil so they can share. Of course, Neil lets Andrew eat most of the ice cream, anyway. </p><p>When the ice cream is finally gone, Neil places the empty container on their bedside table. He scoots farther down the bed so he can lay his head on Andrew’s shoulder and he hooks his arm through Andrew’s. They never liked holding hands, but Andrew likes it when Neil holds onto him like this, especially after being so vulnerable. He knows it’s because Neil is scared that he’s going to lose him, like he’s lost everybody else. But Andrew would never let that happen; he holds onto Neil just as tight. Andrew feels like home to Neil, and that’s all that he’s ever wanted. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! come hang out with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/tozierstrashy">twitter</a> !<br/>ur comments feed me, pls validate me🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>